kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Commands (KH:SoE)
Card Commands are special commands used in the Mirage Arena in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. They work much the same as their Chain of Memories counterparts. Attack Cards *Kingdom Key **Strike: D+ **Thrust: D+ **Combo Finisher : D+ **Swing Speed : B **Break Recovery : B **Element : Physical *Name of the Game **Strike: C+ **Thrust: C+ **Combo Finisher : A **Swing Speed : D **Break Recovery : B **Element : Physical *Heaven's Light **Strike: C+ **Thrust: D+ **Combo Finisher : B **Swing Speed : C **Break Recovery : A **Element : Physical *Elementary! **Strike: C+ **Thrust: D+ **Combo Finisher : B **Swing Speed : A **Break Recovery : B **Element : Physical *Siren Song **Strike: C **Thrust: C **Combo Finisher : B+ **Swing Speed : B **Break Recovery : S **Element : Blizzard *Fancy Free **Strike: D+ **Thrust: A **Combo Finisher : D+ **Swing Speed : C **Break Recovery : A **Element : Light *Dreamer's Rose **Strike: B **Thrust: B **Combo Finisher : B **Swing Speed : C **Break Recovery : A **Element : Physical *Ultima Weapon **Strike: S **Thrust: S **Combo Finisher : A **Swing Speed : B **Break Recovery : B **Element : Physical *Twilight Crossroads **Strike: C **Thrust: C **Combo Finisher : S **Swing Speed : A **Break Recovery : B **Element : Physical *Naught Becomes Whole **Strike: B+ **Thrust: B+ **Combo Finisher : B **Swing Speed : S **Break Recovery : S **Element : Light Magic Cards *Fire *Blizzard *Thunder *Cure *Gravity *Stop *Aero *Magnet *Reflect *Haste Item Cards *Potion **Reloads all Attack Cards which haven't previously been at the beginning of a Sleight. *Hi-Potion **Reloads all Attack Cards. *Mega Potion **Reloads all Attack Cards and resets the Reload Counter. *Ether **Reloads all Magic Cards which haven't previously been at the beginning of a Sleight. *Hi-Ether **Reloads all Magic Cards. *Mega Ether **Reloads all Magic Cards and resets the Reload Counter. *Elixir **Reloads all Cards which haven't previously been at the beginning of a Sleight. *Hi-Elixir **Reloads all Cards. *Megalixir **Reloads all Cards and resets the Reload Counter. *Panacea **Removes all negative Statuses. *Tent **Completely restores HP and reloads all Cards. Enemy Cards Main Article: Enemy Cards *'Flood' **''Incrementor+'': Raises your Card Values by 2. Stops at 9. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Scrapper' **''All Combo Plus'': Adds an extra hit to both Air and Ground Combos **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Red Hot Chili' **''Absorb Fire'': Fire-based damage will replenish HP. **Duration: 1 Reload *'Yellow Mustard' **''Absorb Thunder'': Thunder-based damage will replenish HP. **Duration: 1 Reload *'Blue Sea Salt' **''Absorb Blizzard'': Blizzard-based damage will replenish HP. **Duration: 1 Reload *'Archraven' **''Draw+'': Will draw in dropped orbs from around the entire area. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Mandrake' **''Poison Strike'': Striking with Attack Cards has a high probability of inflicting Poison. **Duration: 30 Attacks *'Axe Flapper' **''Rising Strike'': When you lose a Card Break, increases Card Values by the difference. Stops at 9. **Duration: 20 Card Breaks *'Hellbat' **''Perfect Guard'': Guard will block all attacks, even ones not normally able to be Guarded. **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Toadstool' **''Zombie'': Will not take damage after reaching 1 HP, but will take damage from Cure and Related Sleights. **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Shitaki' **''Healing Light'': Boosts and braces Cure and its related Sleights. **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Bruiser' **''Combo F Plus'': Attack Card Combo Finish Rank becomes S. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Buckle Bruiser' **''Round Guard'': Guard will protect against attacks from behind as well. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Wild Bruiser' **''Berserk Charge'': When out of Magic Cards, combos have no set limit. **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Insatiable Scholar' **''Spell Field'': Magic Card Values become 9. **Duration: 1 Reload *'Dusk' **''Incrementor++'': Raises Card Values by 3. Stops at 9. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Scholar' **''M-Sleight Lock'': Prevent Magic Cards used in Sleights from becoming unloadable. **Duration: 10 Sleights *'Stalwart' **''A-Sleight Lock'': Prevent Attack Cards used in Sleights from becoming unloadable. **Duration: 10 Sleights *'Dancer' **''Roulette'': Confuse all enemies and destroy 1 random enemy. **Duration: 1 use *'Assassin' **''Fail-Safe'': When HP reaches 1, destroys all nearby enemies (excluding Bosses). **Duration: 1 use *'Creeper' **''Shift'': Activate a random Nobody Enemy Card. **Duration: 1 use *'Dragoon' **''Jump'': Air Combos break through guards. **Duration: 2 Reloads *'Sorcerer' **''Absorb Magic'': Magic attacks replenish HP. **Duration: 1 Reload *'Xion' **''Memory Wipe'': Reset Reload Counter and prevent it from rising. **Duration: 3 Reloads *'Cleo' **''Total Immunity'': Take no damage and suffer no negative statuses. **Duration: 1 Reload Sleights Main Article: Sleights Canon Sleights With Changes *'Reflect Raid' **Reflect + Attack + Attack *'Mega Flare' **Stop + Fire + Aero * Tornado **Aero + Magnet + Gravity * Shock Impact **Thunder + Gravity + Attack Card * Quake **Gravity + Magic Card + Attack Card *'Confuse' **Aero + Reflect + Haste *'Terror' **Attack card + Gravity + Tent *'Gifted Miracle' **Ultima Weapon + Magic Card + Item Card Non-Canon Sleights *'Hastera' **Haste + Haste **Swing Speed and Break Recovery Ranks become A. *'Hastega' ** Haste + Haste + Haste ** Swing Speed and Break Recovery Ranks become S. *'Reflera' **Reflect + Reflect ** Lasts longer and reflects more damage. *'Reflega' **Reflect + Reflect + Reflect **Reflects indefinitely and reflects more damage. *'Magnera' **Magnet + Magnet *'Magnega' **Magnet + Magnet + Magnet *'Treasure Raid' **Attack Card + Item Card + Magnet **Enemies will drop Items and extra orbs when hit. *'Ars Solum' ** Attack Card + Attack Card + Attack Card (Same)(Value = 13) **Rain a barrage of seven attacks down on the opponent. *'Seeker Mines' **Magnet + Fire + Gravity **Lays 8 mines which will seek out targets and explode on contact. *'Faith' **Magic Card + Attack Card + Megalixir **Summons pillars of light which restore HP relative to the damage they cause. *'Salvation' **Magic Card + Magic Card + Tent **Creates a field of light and damages all enemies within it, then fully restores HP. *'Void Spark' **Gravity + Thunder + Thunder **Strike with a bolt of Dark-and-Thunder based energy, causing Stun. *'Void Blaze' **Gravity + Fire + Fire **Strike with a ball of dark-and-fire based energy, causing Ignite. *'Void Frost' **Gravity + Blizzard + Blizzard **Strike with a scattering shot of dark-and-ice based energy, causing Freeze. Category:Nobody Sovereign Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Game Elements